Angel of ?
by Short-Flame
Summary: Then he did something even worse, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at guess who? That's right, me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"There should be a restaurant around here somewhere." Max looked at the map and kept turning it this way and that, finally she gave up and tossed into a trash can. Gazzy (a.k.a. The Gasman for reasons to horrible to be told) pulled it back and gave it a quick look.

"There's an Italian restaurant called _Mario's_ around the corner." As he said it he pointed to a spot on the map. Nudge, who was standing behind him, peered over his shoulder and her face lighted up.

"I love Italian food! It reminds me of France," She looked upward as if she were dreaming of being back in the, oh so beautiful city of lights. "Please can we go? Oh, please Max?" I crossed my arms and assumed a thinking position as I walked toward her, Gazzy, and the map. I gave a quick glance at the map and went hmmmm…, I could tell the suspense was getting to the flock because Angel was fidgeting around with her feet, Iggy was picking his nose and hoping to find gold, Dylan was staring at me contently, no doubt day-dreaming about kissing me again, and Nudge was practically jumping over Gazzy.

"Well," I paused to get everyone's attention. "It looks like a pretty secluded spot and I'm hungry so, sure, what the hey!" Everybody either gave a grunt or nod of approval except for Nudge whose response was a bazillion thank you's. We all walked toward and around the turn and quickly found the restaurant called _Mario's_. All of a sudden, a girl burst through the door in a flurry of brown, gray, and a tannish color, and behind her lo and behold came out a dozen or more robot erasers.

"See you later Mario!" she yelled, her voice sounded strangely familiar. I realized that the flock had stopped dead and were now staring in sheer terror at the robots. Even though I didn't trust my voice I heard it tell Angel to call Fang and his gang and have them rendezvous with us here because things were about to get interesting. I was right, big time.

-spacer-

The robot erasers surrounded the girl in a heavily guarded circle. She had an annoyed scowl on her face.

"I guess this is what I get for actually trying to enjoy a meal for once in my life!" I was surprised at how normal this girl, with jeans cut to her knees and a raggedy mud-splattered gray t-shirt, sounded. Even when the robots raised their guns to her head, she remained perfectly calm and collected.

"Maximum Ride, come with us or pay the consequences." All the robots spoke at the exact same time and, wait, did they say _maximum ride_? They thought _she_ was _me_? Those robots really are stupid.

"Uhm… if I refuse, what would the consequence be exactly?"

"Immediate Death" My eyes widened. Great, this complete stranger was going to be killed because some idiot robots thought she was me.

Things are not always what they seem.

Voice? Nice of you to show up, but I'm going to go save an innocent person's life now.

I tensed and started going toward the girl and the idiot robots but a hand stopped me in my tracks. I opened my mouth to protest but then saw that dark, black hair and even darker, blacker eyes made me shut my mouth. It was Fang. He beckoned with a swift movement of his head toward the girls and the robots. I turned my attention back to the scene only to see, after a few seconds of deadly silence, the girl was looking as if she was thinking the offer over. Was she completely nuts?

"You will come with us, or be terminated."

The girl shrugged off what they said and crossed her arms, then she gave the robots a sweet smile of innocence and said as her final answer;

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You have chosen your own demise. As of today, Maximum Ride will be terminated."

"Sure she will." The girl replied without a moment of thought. She was going to be 'terminated' and what was even worse? I was just standing there, watching the gruesome scene go down. I shut my eyes and there was a simultaneous click of dozen guns, a blinding white flash, then an all too familiar heart shattering sound of... of nothing. My eyelids shot open and there the girl was, still standing, arms crossed with a semi-sweet smile. Then I realized the bullets were in mid-air inches away from her face. Dylan tried to grab my attention but I slapped his hand away. The girl let out a breath of relief and chuckled. But within a split second her smiling face became a deathly stare on the robots. Without even moving a muscle the bullets slowly turned toward the robots and she lifted up her hand, waved and mouthed the words "bye-bye". The bullets shot towards the robots at blinding speeds and hit a surprising target, the feet. The robots either collapsed into pieces or just fell to the ground with a hole in their foot. The girl looked at the damage and gave a satisfied nod. She finally brought her head up, spotted us, and then immediately frowned.

"Did you see any of that?" She gestured toward the mass of dead robots.

"Yeah, a little bit" Fang replied and she shot a look at him that showed anger and something else I couldn't make out. She changed her stance and made it more casual, as if destroying robots and talking to a cute boy was what she did on a daily basis. Fang took a few steps toward her but stopped awkwardly, one foot a couple inches of the ground and he looked as if he were struggling to breath. I looked back toward the girl; she had her hand up and turned it toward Fang.

"That's close enough." She hissed. Dylan, like an idiot, took a couple of steps towards the girl and slowly picked his right hand up in one of those 'I come in peace' things. It didn't really work though because she put up her other hand and fixed it on him. But Dylan kept moving towards her. One step… Two steps… Three steps. Her eyes opened in shock but quickly hardened her look. She took a deep breath and re-fixed her gaze on Dylan but she missed once again. Dylan stopped about 3 feet away from her and gave her a slow, steady gaze. His eyes widened and he finally spoke.

"Samantha?" The girls' arms dropped, releasing Fang from his awkward position and causing him to gasp at the air for some oxygen.

"Dylan?" She sounded puzzled, yet also relieved. Dylan nodded meekly. "Dylan!" Dylan ran towards her and gave her a friendly hug. "Oh my god, Dylan, it's really you! I haven't seen you in forever! You've grown!" A tear slowly rolled down her cheek wiping away some of the dirt on its pathway. She wiped her cheek, appalled at her reaction to her long lost friend. "I see you've made some, uh, acquaintances." She looked over to the scraggly group of kids with an awkward grin then back to Dylan, whose smile was at least 10 miles wide.

"You've grown to, Samantha. What are you doing in Valdosta? I thought you were with -Hagen doing some more research on your powers and abilities."

"Oh, I'm doing some research for him. You know, more antidotes for the children in Africa and stuff like that." She said.

_She's lying Max. _Angel sent thoughts into my mind.

I know Angel, but what about?

_She's trying to protect Dylan by not telling him. _

Trying to protect him from what, exactly Angel?

_The truth._

Thanks for being specific. I got to admit, that scared me. Who was this stranger and what kind of truth was she trying to protect Dylan from? I looked at the pair talking happily; it made me kind of glad to see Dylan to happy. But I also felt something else. Was it regret, bitterness, or maybe anger? I don't know what this feeling was, but I didn't like it so I suppressed it into my gut. Suddenly, there was a movement behind the girl, Samantha. She didn't seem to notice it until it was up to her eye level. It was one of the robots, and it had come back for revenge. She reached into her bag, a sling-back, and poked around. When it seemed she found something she poked it even harder and said something in a foreign language. Her bag jostled and a high pitch whistle sounded. Everybody covered their ears except Samantha, who held her hand out and pointed it towards the robot. The whistling stopped and we all watched in awe as something seemingly invisible attacked the robot and made it collapse into pieces.

"_What_ was that?" screeched Star, one of the members of Fang's new gang. Everybody looked in fear at Samantha, who was smiling cheerfully. She laughed and said some more words in the foreign language she seemed to be fluent in.

"That was a male albino **カメレオン****."** Everybody looked at her as if she was crazy. She pointed to Angel and said. "Hey, you, mind reader, you know what I'm talking about. Go on ahead and tell everybody." Angel nodded and complied.

"**カメレオン** means chameleon in Japanese. He can blend in better into backgrounds though, because he's albino meaning he's well, uh, different than other chameleons, who are in a variety of colors other than say, white." Samantha nodded at Angel. Everybody was dumbfounded by this charade. How did she know Angel was a mind-reader? Samantha spoke a command in Japanese that no one understood and all of a sudden something appeared on her shoulder, it looked like a lizard with eyes the size and shape of quail eggs and the color of limes and instead of having bright green scale patterns, he had a sort of milky white color on his scales.

"Everybody, this is Colors, my companion albino Chameleon." Everybody gawked at her and her 'companion', even Dylan seemed mystified by the little lizard.

"He's so cute!" Nudge went up to him and scratched his head making him wag his tail. Which only caused more of a commotion within the groups, meaning lots of_ awww's _and _so cute's._

"Okay guys, I think that's enough. If I let him have too much attention he will become a spoiled brat." The lizard looked offended by the comment and made a little huffing noise. "Oh you know its true Colors, remember in Hollywood, you and Ashley Adams?" Colors let out a clicking noise and Samantha purposely ignored it, Angel snickered, so I guess he said something that must've been funny.

Just then, Samantha tensed and turned around toward the pile, something was wrong and she knew it. She carefully scanned the pile. She said something under her breath and then shouted something at the pile of robots in yet another language, maybe German? Something or someone rose out of the pile, he had a syringe filled with a yellow liquid that I didn't want to know the contents of. It was a whitecoat. The flock and Fang's gang backed up away from the whitecoat with the syringe and Samantha. Samantha looked so deadly it gave me chills, of course that might have also been from the whitecoat with the syringe. Samantha said something in what I think was German and he spoke back in the same dialect, she yelled at him and he yelled back, and then he said something in a calm voice that made Samantha to freeze. She then yelled at him and then in the English language the whitecoat said "You wouldn't want that now would you? So give it up!"

"You wish." Samantha's voice didn't sound natural, it sounded raspy and ten years older.

"Then he will die and you will be the cause." The white coat smiled evilly. Samantha looked as if he was dancing on her last nerve.

"I will never let him die! You know nothing of me and what those experiments do to me! They are killing me!" She sounded as if she were choking on those words. What was she talking about, experiments killing her?

"I will not allow you to do that to him, me, or anyone else. I will destroy the place where I was born, the place that caused me and hundreds of other children pain. I will save this world from your evil whether it kills me or not!" She spat the words out as if it were a curse. The whitecoat laughed, which in his situation, wasn't a smart thing to do. Especially with a girl like Samantha. Then he did something even worse, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at guess who? That's right, me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Okay so to recap: The flock had run into a strange yet powerful girl named Samantha that apparently knew Dylan because of the Nut Doctor, Doctor Gunther - Hagen, Fangs Gang came to our rescue that we really didn't need, a whitecoat popped out of the mass of dead or seriously injured robots and threatened Samantha about something, and oh yeah, he pulled a gun and pointed it at yours truly.

Let me tell you, being at the receiving end of a gun is not fun. My adrenaline started pumping through my human-avian blood and a bead of sweat went down my face. I tried to think of a plan to get us out of this situation alive, but failed miserably. I was at the mercy of an insane whitecoat who had the audacity to pull a gun on me and my flock. Dylan shot nervous glances at me and Samantha; two people he loved dearly were on the brink of being killed. Samantha looked at Dylan then to me, the look in her eyes made me catch my breath, I recognized that look. She then picked herself up and stood there looking strong and proud, she took something out of her pocket and held it in her hand, gave a quick, harsh look at the whitecoat, squeezed her hand and reached to the back of her shirt and did something nobody would've expected, except Dylan. She revealed the item in her hand, a pocket knife, and cut two slits in her shirt and out of those slits came wings. That did it for me; I stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground. Then something even more bizarre happened, Samantha's fingertips burst into flames and so did the edges of her wings. Her head slowly turned towards Dylan, he was speechless, this was new for him to.

"Dylan," Her voice was the same, but when he caught sight of her eyes they were rimmed in black and her pupils were slit, like a cat. Not only that, but her hair had parted and he now saw her left eye it was blue, not brown, like her right eye. "Do as I say and duck." Dylan stared at his friend in fear, but he understood that she did not mean to hurt him; she was trying to save him. Dylan nodded at her and as she turned her head back to the whitecoat Dylan shouted to the rest of them, "Duck!" Everyone did confused and scared as they could be. Samantha clasped her hands together and gathered all of her power into this one movement. From her body a wave of fire and air erupted, moving away from her at all angles, burning everything within range. The whitecoat screamed in agony as he was burnt to a degree of nothingness. When all was over, Samantha collapsed on the ground exhausted and Dylan ran to her, she did not suffer any burns and there was no trace at all from the flames that were on her body. She woke up enough to sit up and cough.

"What a pain that guy was, huh?" She chuckled. We all stared at her in fear, except for Dylan, Angel, Iggy, me and Fang. Fang & I decided this was a good enough place to make a camp for the night. Angel grabbed in her bag and pulled out first aid kit and attended to everyone's burn wounds and cuts. When everyone was settled I checked around camp making sure everybody was fine, both physically and mentally. After that I searched fo the happy couple of Dylan and Samantha. Dylan was by Samantha fretting over her. I walked over in the middle of another argument between them.

"Dylan, I'm fine, I don't need fretting over! I can take care of myself!"

"No, you're not fine Samantha! You look horrible and you probably have abdominal injuries! Let me just check and see!" Dylan moved toward her and tried checking her but she slapped his hand away and yelled back.

"I don't have any injuries! I told you fifty million times already, I'm fine!" She waved her hands in the air to add effect to her words. Even though she said she was fine, she looked trashed, probably exhausted from the stunt she had pulled earlier.

"No you're not fine! You shouldn't have done that! Now everything is wrong!" Dylan's fists were clenched and he was an inch from her face. Things were getting so tense I felt awkward just standing there.

"What do you mean by I shouldn't have done that? I saved your life! And what are you talking about everything is wrong! Things are fine, I was perfectly fine fending off myself!" She huffed after that last sentence.

"You shouldn't have done that because, well because," Dylan struggled with the sentence and hesitated.

"Because I'm a girl?" She hissed, finishing the sentence for him. "If your going to be sexist like Doctor Perverted, do it with some other girl because this one is not going to take it! Just because you're his favorite, his perfect experiment, doesn't mean that I'm inferior to you. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself without having to be adjusted with some super-shot or pill! It does not matter how perfect you may think you are, everyone has a weakness, even you!" Samantha was almost standing over him with that sentence. Dylan was standing with his head down as if he were the smallest thing on earth and he was about to be squashed by an elephant. "Well? Are you going to tell me why I shouldn't have done that? Do you have any answer to that? Do you Dylan?" Dylan picked up his head and looked at her.

"I may not have the answer, but I know one thing, you lied to me. What was that person talking about, 'he will die and you will be the cause'? Huh, Samantha, who was he talking about?" Samantha was taken aback by his answer, a sense of dread covered her face. She looked away from Dylan and saw me, standing there like an idiot, listening to their conversation. She turned her body towards me and she smiled and waved cheerfully.

"Oh, Max, hello, I was just heading to bed. Good night." She walked away from Dylan and me and headed for the tent she had set up for herself, with one more smile at me she disappeared into the tent. Dylan stared after her; clearly the question he had asked was gnawing at him. He faced toward me trying hard to mask his emotions with no luck. It tried to say something but no words came out of my mouth, it didn't even open. But I didn't need to speak, our eyes said plenty.

"Good night Max." Dylan said, in a fake-happy voice I had never heard his use.

"Good night Dylan." With that he went to his sleeping bag, unzipped it, got in it, and went to sleep. I told Fang I would take first watch and as the hours passed by I sat there, staring at the calm night sky, watching shooting stars go by and I made a wish on them.

**Hey, Short-flame here! Sorry about any typo's and/or deleted words! I'm working on that. Please give me some reviews and subscribe! I am all about pleasing the reader and want to improve as much as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Max wake up! Max! Samantha's is gone! Max!" My eyes slowly fluttered open as I heard Nudge's scared voice. My adrenaline was slow to kick in, but it still did. I jumped up and ran to the tent that Samantha had set up for herself, unzipped it and peered inside. Inside her tent were her sleeping bag and a small pillow which her chameleon was curled up and sleeping peacefully. Something was off, she wouldn't have left without her companion, would she?

"She's not here," I said and turned around to a no duh face from Fang. "But, she left her chameleon here, so she must be close." I said making a point.

"I thought of that, but when Gazzy tried waking him up he bit him, and now look at Gazzy." He pointed over to the 9-year old who looked like he was sleeping contently.

"He looks fine."

"He's been sleeping like that for over 3 hours. He hasn't moved from that position, not even a twitch. There's something mysteriously wrong with that lizard and she might have left him with us to be rid of it." Fang had a point, but I still had a feeling that he was wrong. I looked around to see how everyone else was doing and they seemed fine Angel, Star, and Kate were eating some waffles that I guessed Iggy had prepared, Ratchet was gawking at Star and Holden was trying to get Ratchet to pay attention to something else besides the girls, in fact the only one that seemed out of sorts was Dylan, who was quiet and picking at his food. Fang was still waiting for my reply and Nudge was staring at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of hers.

"I don't know Fang, I think you're wrong. The way she acted toward this chameleon just doesn't make me assume she left him here to cause us trouble." Fang opened his mouth to comment but stopped and sighed. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and he saw my expression and pointed up, I looked up and there Samantha was wings extended and in the air enjoying the breeze. She flew across to the next building and landed there facing away from the campsite. I have to admit, she looked like pretty graceful flyer, maybe even more so than me or Fang. I laughed at the thought and Fang glared at me, clearly upset that I was right and he wasn't. I shouted up to Samantha up on the roof.

"Hey Samantha, come down here! I need to talk to you!" She looked back to me and sort-of half smiled then saw Dylan and the smile dissipated.

"You come up here! You've got wings, use them" She replied back. I sighed and shrugged to Fang and Nudge. Then I released my windbreaker and set my wings free, as a used my beautiful powerful wings I felt a sensation only known to the flock and some very unique individuals such as Dylan and Samantha. I landed on the roof with ease, then walked over to Samantha. She had a restful look on her face that was rare to see within my lifetime.

"You okay?" I asked without thinking. She turned towards me with sadness in her eyes.

"Physically, I'm fine. Mentally however, that's a completely different thing." She sighed. "But I know you came up here to ask me to heal your friend from Colors poison." I nodded not saying anything or afraid to. "It's not really a poison per say, more of a genetic problem or a medical malfunction in his DNA, Colors saliva contains the same chemicals used for sleeping potions, so your friend should wake up in about 10 minutes or so. I was immune to it from the day we met so he stayed with me." She looked up to the clouds, I took a long look at her, she definitely reminded me of someone but I couldn't make out who it was. "Colors is one of the lucky ones, as am I. We were both genetically engineered or test tube babies as you would call it." My blood froze, why was she telling me this? I couldn't help but think back to her conversation with the whitecoat and how he had prophesized that she would be the cause of somebody who she cared about's death. She put her hand on her neck and rubbed it.

"I should be dead though, I am already past my 'expiration date' so they say. Those stupid scientists think I'm a ticking time bomb waiting to go off at any time. I suppose they could be right, you saw what happened yesterday." I was speechless and my eyes were opened wide. She was confiding her past into me, was this what she was protecting Dylan from?

"I need you to tell me one thing Max, well maybe more than one thing." She paused making my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach. "Why can I hear your thoughts, and only yours? Why does everyone, all those scientists in white coats, even those robots, think I am you? And Why did you save me when I should've died?" She looked at me contently in the eyes. My mind was reeling and I was so confused. And then,

Do you understand now, Max?

Voice, now is not the time. But if you have anything to do with this, I will kill you.

Max, I will tell you the truth. This girl you see before you in your true twin sister.

I collapsed right then and there and the weird thing was, Samantha collapsed to, and she was holding her head as if it hurt. We looked into each other's eyes momentarily and then we blacked out together, simultaneously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fang had watched as Max unfolded her wings, so beautiful, powerful, and strong, and flew up to the ceiling to talk to Samantha. Truthfully, he didn't know what to make of Samantha. Yesterday she had stopped him with an invisible, but incredibly strong force and there was nothing he could do, even with more strength than three full grown regular humans, he couldn't break through it, and that irratated him. To make matters worse, Dylan wasn't effected by the strange force and it was Dylan who had saved him. But today Dylan was acting somber, as if he didn't care for anything, not even Max. Fang looked at the two girls on the roof conversing happily.

"Have you noticed how alike their wings are?" Fang almost jumped when he heard Nudge's voice. He had forgotten she was standing beside him.  
>"What?" he said cooly, trying not to let his voice show his surprise.<p>

"Have you noticed how similar Max and Samantha's wings look? They're close to being identical." Fang looked from Max's wings to Samantha's, Nudge was right, they were very similar. "In fact, their hair color and eye color almost matches to. I bet if Max hadn't gotten he hair done over in New York it would be just like Samantha's," How Nudge remembered Max's hair color from that long ago was a mystery, but she was right about that too. Their hair and eye color was close to identical. "They could almost be… uh, what's the word for it?"

"Twins." Fang stared at Samantha, then at Max. The two girls looked similar and even acted similar. That was when Fang saw the two girls collapse simultaneously, both holding their heads, both landing hard on the flat-top of the roof.

-spacer-

Okay, imagine hurricane Katrina, now imagine something one hundred times worse and multiply that by two. That's how much my head hurt. I could faintly hear a young girls voice calling me in the distance… _Max, come on max! _She gasped and I thought I heard more voices coming from farther away. The young girls voice came back to me and said, "Max, wake up!" I made a moaning sound and she yelled across the room to another person. "Fang, I think she's waking up! Max, hey max, you okay?" My brain got out of looney toons world and connected the young girls voice to a name, it was Angel. It took most of my effort just to open my eyes and look around, so speaking was a whole other matter. My mouth felt as if someone had tied a 200lb anvil to it, but I managed to make some words come out. Although, it sounded as if I was chewing rubber and speak at the same time, because after I spoke everyone looked at me with confused expressions.

"Give her some water, maybe that'll help." Fang said to Angel, who ran and got me a glass of water and then opened my mouth for me, poured it in and helped me swallow. I sort-of nodded my thanks and she nodded back. An hour later and I could sit up and talk a little better, Fang met my eyes with a concerned look.

"Max, what happened on that roof with Samantha?" When I heard Samantha's name I remembered our conversation, her unanswered questions, and what the voice had told me.

Note to self:Kill the voice next time I hear it.

I found Samantha on the far side of the motel room we were in laying down, eyes closed, with one of her arms over her stomach and the other arm reaching up above her head. Nudge was bent over her tending to her, by putting a wet towel on her forehead.

"I don't know." I lied. This was something I had to keep from the flock and Fang. It was something to be kept between only me and Samantha, at least until we found out more about it.

"Is she okay?" I choked out the words. Fang looked at her and turned back towards me, keeping his eyes diverted from mine, so the news was obviously bad.

"We don't know, we thought she would wake up around the same time you did but…" Sadness entered his cold, dark, and usually emotionless eyes. I knew what he meant though; he thought that she would heal just as fast as we do because she also had a mixture of human-avian blood. But instead she looked as if she was gradually getting worse. As I turned away from Samantha, holding back a swirling amount of emotion and tears that will never be shed, Nudge screamed. We all shot our eyes towards her.

"She's on fire!" Nudge said in horror.

"Yes she is." Ratchet said, he did a weird eyebrow thing that I guess he thought turned his 'natural charm' on. Nudge started towards him, when Kate held up her hand and stopped her.

"I'll take care of this if you don't mind." Kate said and Nudge nodded in approval. Kate turned to Ratchet, who had a fearful look on his face, he had seen her strength before and she wasn't even trying then! She drew her fist back and moved it forward with all her strength. If you see on the newspaper: 'Freak Accident at Hotel in Atlanta, Young Boy goes through 10 floors and miraculously survives'. That was Kate. Kate lifted her fist to her mouth and blew of some dust. "That made me feel better," She turned to Nudge. "Now, you were saying?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

I looked at Samantha, she was literally on fire, and her entire body was encased in flames. Max II (a.k.a. Maya) and Gazzy came in with a bucket of water, ready to throw it on Samantha to quench the fire, when I said probably the weirdest thing ever: "Stop!"

Everyone stared at me in shock, without even thinking I pointed to Samantha. "Look at her cuts and bruises, they're healing." I managed a calm, even voice that didn't show my shock and although I myself was the one who said it, I couldn't believe my own words. Yet, it was true, her wounds were healing; her cuts were bubbling like acid but disappearing and her bruises were fading. We all sat or stood there dumbfounded by this new ability. We all sat or stood there watching Samantha, waiting for something, _anything_, to happen. The only movement in the room was the faint breathing movement of our chests rising and falling and the occasional shifting to make our numbed muscles move again. A wave of pain shot through me and I clenched my stomach, at the same time the hand on Samantha's stomach tightened and clenched her shirt.

"Max! Are you okay?" I gave a brief nod as the pain slowly faded away. I looked up and saw Fang, inches away from my face, our lips almost touching. I pulled away and then, by habit, I looked at Dylan. He was sitting on the edge of the bed nearest Samantha, staring at her with sadness and confusion in those perfect eyes of his. He realized I was looking at him and gave me a weak smile, his eyes were red and puffy, a hint of a tear came into his eyelid but he quickly wiped it away. Despite every muscle in my body aching with pain, I stood up and walked over to him. I stumbled a little, but Angel caught me and helped me walk over to him. She sat me down on the bed right next to him. We didn't speak, but our eyes said plenty, he finally looked away from me and at Samantha and curled over and cried. I held in my tears the best I could and put my hand on his back. After 20 more minutes of numbed silence, Dylan brought his head back up and took a deep breath. With a sharp breath of my own, I stood up once again and walked across the room, that task was done and now I had to complete my other tasks. I turned around and the entire rooms' attention was on me, I stood up tall and proud and filled with pride, like a true leader should. I looked at Fang and simply nodded, Fang then turned to Dylan.

"Tell us everything you know about Samantha and her abilities." Fang stated what we had been thinking clearly.

"I know Samantha through Doctor Gunther- Hagen because of his experiments on us. He was very nice and kind and always told us what the outcomes would be or could be. When he had first reincarnated me from that man who had died in a car crash, he thought he would need a woman to help raise me, so he found Samantha. As far as I know, he reincarnated her from some woman who died in a fire, but her body had remained intact." He paused from his story, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes trying to remember. "He and Samantha always argued while I wasn't around, he would push her around and always call her names that I never understood," Me and Fang looked at each other in shock then looked back to Dylan urging him to continue with his story. "Whenever Samantha and I did training together, Doctor Gunther- Hagen always praised me and said that I had no flaws but always nagged on Samantha about how inferior she was to me. She never seemed bitter about it though, she was…" He stopped himself. "She was like a mother to me." He didn't say anything after that.

**Sorry about the short chapter! Remember to review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Samantha awoke suddenly, rolled over, and coughed up some blood on the carpet staining it a crimson red. Even though her body was still encased in the fiery flames, she didn't seem to notice. Samantha rolled onto her back and, other than some wheezy breathing, she seemed fine. I signaled for Nudge to check her vital signs. Nudge grabbed another wet towel from the sink and gently put it on Samantha's forehead. Samantha winced in pain and tore off the wet towel, throwing it across the room. In the place of where the towel used to be was a burn mark. Then it hit me (no not literally) that the towel was wet, the water on the towel had hurt her, burned her even.

"Oh my god, the water burned her." I said at this realization. Everyone's eyes shifted towards me, all of them pleading and worried. The flames on Samantha's body crackled and burst into even bigger flames, her eyes turned white and her skin started becoming pale. Samantha thrashed around savagely in pain, moaning. She reached for her slingback that was leaning against the bed, but hit another shockwave of pain and her hand relented back to her body. Nudge tried to touch her but pulled back with a sharp gasp.

"She burned me!" She held her hand close to her, eyes wide with fear. A noise startled all of us, everyone stared at the source; It was Colors, Samantha's pet chameleon. He shifted his pattern red to show his irritation and jumped of the counter, awkwardly walked to Samantha, changed his pattern to a black, solemn color, went to Samantha's bag, unzipped it and took out a syringe filled with a yellow liquid. He held it in his mouth positioning it so that the needle faced Samantha's neck and, with all of us watching with heavy hearts, stuck the syringe in her neck and we all watched as Samantha's body took to the strange liquid. The flames extinguished from her body and her eye color went back to brown, her skin returning to its tannish color. All of us let of a breath of relief we didn't even remember keeping and I could've sworn I heard that chameleon sigh.

-spacer-

Samantha groaned and sat up, she opened her eyes and saw all of us staring at her with faces of agony, relief, and despair. All she remembered was having a talk with Max and then, nothing. A wave of pain shot through her and ended one place, her head. _What happened?_ A little prick in her neck told her. _Oh no, not again_. She held her head in her hands and cursed to herself. Colors nudged her and she gave him a faint smile.

"Thanks buddy, again." She whispered. Colors jumped onto her lap and she rubbed his head the way he likes it. She sighed and took the syringe out of her neck; she stared at it in her hand. She fought back the tears forming in her eyes. Why, why must I depend on this? She gripped the syringe and felt it shatter in her hands, she threw it away, disgusted at the sight of it.

"Samantha," Max started but was cut off by a hand. Colors got of Samantha's lap and shook himself, then went into Samantha's bag. Samantha spoke in a semi-friendly voice,

"I really do hate that name, call me Sam." She gave Max a faint smile and Sam heard a sigh from her slingback. "What? I do! Would you like me to call you your given name, Cholestrom Heir?" Sam said smoothly, Colors popped out of the bag in the color of red and narrowed his egg-like eyes. Angel snickered and Sam just gave a satisfied grunt. "Didn't think so, now where and what are we going to eat?"

"You were just in a coma! Encased in fire, and your worried about food?" Fang yelled at Sam, who seemed unphased by his anger.

"Yes." She said evenly, watching these two made you want to jump out of your skin and run away. That or do suicide, your pick. Fang struggled to hold his stare, the tip of his mouth was twitching and a bead of sweat was sliding down his cheek. "What else do you want me to do, cry? Ask you to be my prince, to protect me? Well guess what, prince charming? I can take care of myself and Colors!" Fang looked stunned and, picking up her slingback with Colors in it, Sam stormed out of the room, slamming the hotel door behind her.

Dylan watched her leave in agony and then flashed a look of anger at Fang, who was still standing dumbfounded at how Sam had reacted to his words. He jumped of the bed and walked towards the door, when he passed Fang time seemed to slow down and the two rivals hated each other even more. Dylan opened the door and with a quick glance at Max, he left the room to chase after Sam.

Max, who had been watching Dylan as he left, looked at Fang and felt her anger bubble up inside her.  
>"What did you do that for? We almost had another ally to help us beat the Gen-77 kids! A <em>powerful<em> ally too!" Max's anger overwhelmed her, her words sounded harsher than they were meant to. "There goes my chance to actually have a sister!" She said the profound words before she realized it. She hoped Fang hadn't noticed her slip-up, so she kept going. "I-I mean our chance to bring peace to this otherwise doomed world!"

"I agree that she was a somewhat powerful ally, but Max what was that you just said?"

"Nothing, let's just go find Dylan and Sam." Max walked out of the room feeling guilty for not telling her flock the truth, her heart ached. How could she possibly tell them about Sam? She just couldn't.

-spacer-

Sam rushed out of the building and ran for the alley. She got there and opened her bag, Colors was staring up at her with those big green eyes of his.

"Come here buddy, let's find some food." Colors walked up her arm and settled on her shoulder. She walked to the nearest dumpster and rummaged through it. "Bingo, thrown out McDonalds." She grabbed the half eaten hamburger, ripped a piece off and gave it to Colors. She stared at the hamburger but despite her growling stomach, she wasn't really that hungry. Rage boiled in her stomach and she threw the hamburger across the alley.

"Now, is that any way to treat good food?" Sams blood froze at the woman's voice. She stood up and faced the person who spoke. "What a surprise to see you here, Sam World."

"If your surprised then your skills must be deteriorating," She spat back to the woman. She looked just as she had remembered the despicable woman; sleek, skinny, with pointed features, _just like a cat_, she thought bitterly. "Nyla."

**Short-Flame- Hope you like this chapter, took me forever to write. Tried to add more of Colors in this since he wasn't mentioned much in the first 6 chapters. Remember to SUBSCRIBE and REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"If your surprised then your skills must be deteriorating," She spat back to the woman. She looked just as she had remembered the despicable woman; sleek, skinny, with pointed features, _just like a cat_, she thought bitterly. "Nyla."

Nyla's laugh sent chills down my spine.

"While you've become so naïve, I have grown stronger, better."Although Nyla had spoken in Spanish, Sam knew what she said, it was another uncanny ability she had. Nyla's smile revealed her bleached white, pointed teeth. She held out her hand and flexed it, making her claws unsheathe. Sam did not show her shock, knowing that would only give the ambitious and reckless Nyla more pleasure. Behind Nyla, Idibots lined up into 3 lines and blocked any way for her to run out of the alley. Guess I'll have to fly, or fight. Sam felt something shift on her shoulder, Colors. Sam straightened out her back, adding two or three inches to her height. She did something that stunned Nyla, she smiled. But Nyla quickly recovered her look.

"Why are you smiling so close to your death?" Sam took a step toward Nyla and softened her look, still smiling, she beckoned Nyla to her, but Nyla did not move. Within five seconds, Sam was next to Nyla, her mouth by Nyla's ear and she answered in a whisper.

"Because, I am me."

Sam was back in her place with another swift movement; she lifted her arm and held it out to the idibots. She felt the pressure on her shoulder go to her arm, then to her wrist and then there was no pressure at all. Sam cupped her hands and blew into them, as if she was cold. In her hands, a ball of fire formed, Nyla looked at the flame with renewed interest. Sam held up the ball of fire to let Nyla get a better look at it.

"Remember this?" Sam asked beckoning to the little flame.

"la llama de la vida, you can't harm me with that, it's for healing purposes only." Nyla said as a point and then took a dagger out of her long black stripper boots. "Therefore, you don't have a weapon and I do."

"Are you sure about that? Look closely at this flame." Nyla sighed and then looked at the flame once again, this time with more concentration. She realized that the flame was different.

"That's right this flame is very different from the la llama de la vida, it is in fact called la llama de la angustia." Sam held up the flame and looked at it in admiration. "It was quite difficult to master, but it was worth it." Nyla scoffed and held up the dagger fingering the sharp edge. Sam looked up and noticed that she was gone, then felt the pressure of something on her back.

"Ah, so you finally perfected that transportation technique I taught you. It's very good, handy for situations like this." Sam still had the flame burning in her hand like a little heartbeat, yearning to survive. Nyla pushed the dagger deeper into Sam's back, making Sam wince and lose concentration and extinguishing the flame. Nyla smiled devilishly and whispered into Sam's ear. "I would love to send you to ,but they want you alive."

"Who wants me alive?" Sam prodded, hoping to stall Nyla long enough for her to get some power back. "Why do they want me?"

"How am I supposed to know? I am just as shocked as you are right now." Nyla's grip slackened a bit and then she let go of Sam all together. When Sam looked up at her, she saw that she was staring at something in the direction of the idibots. Sam looked the same way and saw what she was staring at, a mass of dead idibots. Sam smiled and called out to Colors. "Good job buddy! Did I give you enough time?"

"You did this?" Hissed Nyla. Sam stood up and brushed off some dirt that was on her shirt.

"No," She held out her arm and Colors climbed onto it, when he got to her shoulder he changed into a steely color of gray. "He did. You see when I left you and your sister; I found another experiment that needed my help." She gestured to the chameleon on her shoulder. "I did to him like I did to you and your sister, raised him, trained him, and fed him. But when I tried to leave, he followed me. I let him and now we are inseparable." Nyla's anger boiled inside of her and she lunged toward Sam with the dagger, she barely missed Sam. She transported behind Sam, hoping to get the advantage but Sam was too quick for her and was five feet away from her, standing on the dumpster.

"Oh, so close. But you should know by now that you can't outsmart me. Even if you did get stronger, I didn't teach you everything I knew." Sam jumped off the dumpster with grace and landed with barely a sound. She stepped away from the dumpster, making herself susceptible to attack. Nyla took the chance and transported to the back of Sam and stuck the knife into her back. Sam shrunk to the ground. She blew into her hand and placed it on the cut. Nyla allowed her to do so; she couldn't have her prey bleeding out when she brought her back to her officers. She picked Sam up by the collar of her shirt and held the dagger up to her throat.

"Don't underestimate me, Sam. You may have not shown me all of your tricks, but I didn't show you all of my tricks either. I won't kill you, because my officers wouldn't like that. But you would be surprised what you can live through." Nyla spat, she lifted up the dagger to Sam's face and slowly moved it down her cheek with steady pressure. Blood came out of Sam's cheek and Nyla licked it, Sam winced and gasped sharply as Nyla swiftly punched her in the gut. Sam fell to the ground, she lifted herself to her knees and coughed up blood. Nyla smiled in satisfaction.

"Sam!" Dread came over Sam as she recognized his voice. _Dylan_. Sam gasped and Nyla's slit eyes narrowed even more. She looked at Sam and smiled devilishly.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, Sam. You've been making lots more friends haven't you?" Sam struggled to pick herself up, but did so even as her muscles ached.

"He's not my boyfriend." She looked towards Dylan. "Get out of here! She's no match for you!" Dylan's eyes showed his hurt; Sam collapsed again and he ran to help her only to be blocked by the dreadful figure of Nyla.

"Get out of my way." The anger in his voice was shook by the hurt he felt.

"Hm. No can do, you see, she," She pointed to the beaten up, bloody, and crumpled body of Sam across the alley. "Is wanted by my officers, and if I don't deliver. I die, or worse." The woman had a mischievous look to her; her eyes were scarlet purple and her pupils were slit, her hair was black as night, her teeth were bleach white and were pointed and her skin was pale enough to look like plain paper. She wore a dark gray tank top that made her chest look bigger and her waist smaller, a tight, short, black skirt that looked as if it were made of rubber, and boots made of some type of black leather that hugged her skin, but not tight enough that she couldn't conceal weapons. He noticed something on her wrist, a bracelet or collar of some sort that had a tag with the letter "N" on it. Her nails were not nails at all; they looked more like claws, cat's claws to be exact.

"I won't let you take her to your 'officers'." Her scarlet eyes glimmered in the moonlight. She looked at him with a newly renewed interest.

"Well, I'll let you take her under one condition, you give me a kiss." Dylan took a step back, a kiss? There had to be a catch. Sam stirred and the cat-like woman looked at her in astonishment. "You shouldn't be able to stand. Not in your condition." Dylan knew that her words were true; there was no way Sam could possibly stand. The cat woman looked away from Sam, who kept consistently falling in her attempts to stand up. He held the cat woman's stare for a long time. "Well, are you going to take my proposition?"

"I-"

"He will never take your kiss of death, Nyla" The cat woman gasped and spun around on her heels. She growled and disappeared, then reappeared by Sam.

"You shouldn't be able to stand, and now I will make sure you don't." She took the dagger in her hand and held it firm, with a swift movement she then sliced Sam's back, cutting her shirt. Dylan acted without thinking and ran towards Sam. Nyla transported in front of him and stopped him dead. "Give it up, foolish boy, your girlfriend's unconscious now. But don't worry, you'll soon join her." She held up the dagger. Dylan felt pure terror for the first time in his life. Nyla brought the dagger downward with all her force, Dylan shut his eyes and waited. He felt nothing come in contact with his skin and he opened them to see a blade frozen a couple of inches away from his face. He moved back away from the dagger and its beholder, who seemed frozen in time. Nyla suddenly dropped to the ground gasping.

"How did you do that?" Nyla managed to choke out. Dylan realized that she wasn't talking to him, but the bloody, mud-splattered Sam who was standing with her hand reaching towards Nyla and her wings extended, the edges burning with flames.

"I told you. I am me. And I will never, ever die." Sam extended her wings out fully and shook them. Nyla stared at Sam with fear and shock plain on her face.

"You have wings." Nyla managed, Sam laughed. Her bell-like laughter was comforting in a way Dylan couldn't explain.

"Yes, I have wings Nyla. I also have the power of the fuego de un dragon." She smiled and breathed deep, the held out her hand and created a ball of fire. She crouched down to eye-level with Nyla then placed the fire in front of her. "Look into my fire, what do you see?"  
>Nyla looked into the flame and gasped, smiling, and then laughed happily. She was fixing to say what she saw but Sam stopped her.<p>

"That will be your very own light for when you get lost in the depths. Your own secret weapon." She extinguished the flame and stood up, holding out her hand to help Nyla get up. Nyla gladly took it. Sam and Nyla looked into each other's eyes and they embraced each other in a hug. Whispering so that only Nyla could hear her she said, "I always believed in you, Nyla. I didn't leave you because I wanted to; I left you because I thought you were strong enough to be on your own." They released each other and Nyla wiped a tear off her cheek.

"I think we should get going Dylan, Colors. Good Luck mi gatito." Nyla and Sam gave each other one last hug. Sam picked up her stuff and motioned for them to follow.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The dumpster exploded and Iggy, Gazzy, Max, Fang, and everyone else came into the alley and surrounded Nyla.

"We are here for you Sam!" Screamed Angel. "We will get her for you!" Nyla put her hands up in defense and tried to say something but couldn't. Sam laughed and everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"I thought she was trying to kill you!" Angel exclaimed.

"She was, but, umm its complicated. I'll explain later, but now we have to go to New Orleans!" Sam extended her wings and rose up into the sky, getting a look of astonishment from Nyla and a complaining squeak from Colors. Sam sighed and said something to Colors in Japanese. The others shrugged and all flew up to accompany her, the last being Fang. Before they left Sam threw a black pouch down to Nyla. Inside was an egg, a chameleon egg.

"His name is dragón!" Sam called out to Nyla.

Nyla watched as the flock, Fang's Gang, and her profesor flew away.

**Short-Flame- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Special Thanks to Naruto-Neko for giving me the exploding dumpster idea! Beneath this message I will post a Spanish translator for those of you who don't speak/read Spanish! If I got these wrong sorry! Blame !**

**Spanish Translator**

**la llama de la vida – The Flame of Life**

**la llama de la angustia – The Flame of Anguish**

**fuego de un ****dragon – Dragon Flame**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Flying, it only took about 3 hours to get to New Orleans from Atlanta. We arrived right around the time when Mardis Gras was going on, so there were tourists from all over the world and people in crazy costumes and outfits with colorful masks. People were throwing dazzling necklaces with beads of all sorts of greens, purples, and yellows. It was chaotic with vibrant colors everywhere you went. As the flock, Fang's gang, and Sam walked around the streets we got complimented for our awesome costumes, even some questions of how we did it; Sam told them that we were art prodigies with hunters as parents. We followed Sam through the confusion of confetti, blasting music, and disorienting bright colors, she led us to a little bar and restaurant called 'The Hunters Moon'. As we walked in the background music from the festival faded away and was overcome by the sound of a band playing at full volume. Sam beckoned us over to an empty table that could seat all of us. Sam was sitting in her own chair at the very end of the table and was staring contently at the band on stage, which was just finishing up.

_There's still time  
>Close your eyes<br>Only love will guide you home  
>Tear down the walls and free your soul<br>Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down_

The woman who was singing was running across the small stage and singing her lungs out. During the last part of the verse she held the microphone stand in her hands and leaned into the crowd, causing uproar with the guys, who were howling hoping to catch a sight of her bare chest. Sam chuckled and held up her cup, which was in a chalice of some sort.

"Way to go, Amy! Show them your amazing cleavage." Sam laughed and took a sip of her drink that stained her lips a crimson red.

"You know her?" Fang asked curiously.

"Yes I know her, but I'm not going to ask her out for you." Sam's eyes didn't move off of the stage when she said that and Fang blushed. Silence enveloped the table when the last verse of the song rang in their eardrums.

_Hello, hello, it's only me  
>Infecting everything you love<br>Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe  
>Hello, hello remember me?<br>I'm everything you can't control  
>Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to learn forgiveness<br>Hello, hello remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through_

"I-I wasn't going to get you to ask her out for me."

"Suuuure you weren't." Sam rolled her eyes. The band took to the front of the stage and bowed, getting a loud roar of approval and applause. A young woman jumped up on stage and took the mic from Amy, patting her on the back and smiling. She turned to the crowd crowd and said into the mic.

"Give it up for _Evanescence_! Great job guys! This open mic night has been great! but sadly we only have time for one more performer." The crowd filled with a bunch of _aww's_ and _boo's_. "Hey, hey, hey now don't be sad! We will have another open mic tomorrow night! Right guys?" She beckoned to the band behind her who nodded their heads eagerly, causing cheering from the crowd below. "Okay so who will be our next performer for open mic?" She scanned the crowd but no hands came up. Sam put down her cup on the table and stood up.

"That's my cue." Our entire table stared at Sam, dumbfounded. The announcer saw her and her face lighted up.

"Looks like we have the pleasure of seeing a rare pleasantry of miss Sam World!" Sam jumped up on stage as the crowd roared for her. She whispered in the announcer's ear and the announcer smiled and nodded. "Sam wants to know if you guys would mind if I sang with her." The crowd roared even louder and someone from the crowd threw up another mic to Sam. Sam beckoned for the guitarest and whispered into his ear, he nodded and grabbed his guitar, he started playing a ballad and then Sam started singing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>all your life  
>you were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

Sam had a soft singing voice that was delicate and expressed the song sweetly. I looked towards Fang and his jaw was dropped to the floor, I took the advantage of it and hit his jaw, it snapped shut on his teeth and made a cracking noise.

"What'd you d-" I put my finger over his mouth and went Shhhhh… The other girl started to sing,

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>all your life  
>you were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>

Her voice was a little deeper than Sam's but was equally as beautiful. They both sat on stools on the stage and had their eyes closed when they sang.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

Sam and the young woman sang in perfect harmony and tapped their hands on their knees.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

The guitar player slowly stopped playing and allowed some applause before starting up again. The soft ballad made some heads sway and mouth along to the words.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise….<em>

As they finished, the silenced crowd looked in admiration at the two young ladies on the stage. Sam and the young woman stood up and faced the crowd. The guitar player took one of the mic's out of Sam's hand and said to the crowd

"Let's make some noise for beautiful voices of Sam World and Lyla Flore!" The crowd roared so loud it almost shook the entire building. Sam and Lyla hugged each other and exchanged some words before they got off the stage and walked over to our table. Dylan gasped when she came into close view and jumped up onto his feet.

"Nyla!" He shouted. The girl perked up and looked around alertly.

"Where? Sam you brought her with you?" She looked at Sam in confusion, Sam laughed and shook her head.

"No, I didn't bring her with me. But, we did run into her a few days ago in Atlanta when she tried to kill me." She explained and then turned to Dylan. "Dylan, this is Lyla, not Nyla, Lyla. She is Nyla's twin sister."


End file.
